HC Shah Dalamadur
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Shah Dalamadur is a HC Variant of the Shah Dalamadur created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An unusual Dalamadur that has recently shed. Aesthetic Differences Pure silver eyes, eyes occasionally turn pure purple, light orange scales flying around body, more spikes on face, red veins appear throughout body when enraged, and lava-like markings in mouth. Attacks and Moves HC Shah Dalamadur shares attacks with Shah Dalamadur. Phase 1 and 2 Blast Aura: Unlike Shah Dalamadur, HC Shah Dalamadur's whole body is surrounded by an aura of sand-colored scales. These scales instantly cause Blastblight to any hunters that wander close to it. This aura will disappear when it does any type of attack, however, can be stopped for good after breaking its face twice. Paralyzing Claws: Now its claws swipes can paralysis hunters in a single swipe. Lava Mouth: Now its mouth is always heated, allowing it to leave behind a hot trail with bite-based attacks. Meteor's Stare: It moves its head over one hunter and stares at that individual intensely, as its eyes glow purple. As it stares at that hunter, meteors will rain from the heavens above its target at a rapid rate, giving them very little time to evade them. It easily summon eight meteors to rain from above on hunters, which cause Falling Starblight. Crustal Deformation: Now, as HC Shah Dalamadur slithers to rearrange itself on Speartip Crag, the earth under it will pop up constantly, dealing damage to hunters. If it stops slithering for a few seconds than the earth will stop popping up. From its Blast Aura, it is recommended not to try to attack it as it slithers. Hot Springs: HC Shah Dalamadur drills its tail through one side of the mountain, leading to that part bursting through the hot spring in the map. Its drilling tail will send bits of the burning water at hunters, in a rain-like way, leaving behind small puddles that slowly decrease a hunter's health. Creator's Roar: It raises its head up, in a similar style to Laviente, before backing up and roaring loudly. As it roars, a large barrier of wind can be seen coming from its mouth. This barrier indicates where its roar can damage the hunter. This roar can easily deal heavy damage to nearby hunters at close range. Explosive Blast: As hunters fight HC Shah Dalamadur, they may notice that the Blast Aura will slowly change from yellow to red a few times during the fight. When the aura turns red, its best to keep their distance away from the Elder Dragon. HC Shah Dalamadur will puff a single flame from its mouth, causing all the scales to explode around it all at once for one powerful blow. After the explosion, the aura will appear around it yet yellow again. This attack can cause Blastblight. Burning Stars: When enraged, HC Shah Dalamadar's meteors will constantly be on fire when enraged. This means if they land, hunters best avoid trying to mine from them. Standing close to them can cause Falling Starblight. Singing Into The Heavens: It gets on one side of the pointed mountain, spins up into the air, and launches itself towards one particular hunter with its mouth wide open, like in Shah Dalamadur's intro, as it slithers across the map. If hunters are hit by this attack, it can instant kill them in one hit with a single bite though the passing body doesn't instant kill, but deals still a lot of damage. After the attack, HC Shah Dalamadur may perform its beam or bite. Earthshatter: HC Shah Dalamadur raises one of its claws before slamming it down on the ground. When it slams said claw, any hunter in front of the slam will fall onto their back for a few seconds leaving them open to any meteors falling or one of its attacks. If its claws are heated-up, than the Earthshatter will also decrease their health at a fast rate. Phase 2 only Remobra Mountain: Now when it destroys one half of the arena, Remobra will fly out and constantly spawn in the middle of the fight. Constructing Springs: Wraps its body around the last remaining mountain in the area, leading to geysers of spring water firing out from under the feet of the hunters. This water can quickly decrease hunters health and the geysers can deal little damage. Star's Blast Beam: HC Shah Dalamadur's strongest attack, only performed when it has lost a considerable amount of health. It quickly slithers all around the remaining mountain, leaving behind many explosive scales. After leaving them behind, HC Shah Dalamadur backs away from the mountain and prepares to fire its beam. When the beam is fired, multiple explosions will happen around the mountain as hunters evade not only them, but the beam as well. This attack can cause Blastblight and Falling Starblight. Notes *Originally, HC Shah Dalamadur was going to be a Conquest War. *It can be encountered in SR100. *BannedLagiacrus made this monster from him being extremely disappointed in the actual Shah Dalamadur. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Hard Core Category:Giant Monster Category:Falling Star Element Monster Category:Falling Starblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster